As a door closure for sliding doors, there has been proposed one which is configured to withdraw a sliding door by moving an engageable member backward under the action of a spring after the engageable member is swung from a standby position for receiving the engageable pin to an engagement position by a closing operation and has an engageable pin received in a holding recess, the engageable member having the holding recess formed therein for engagement with the engageable pin disposed on the sliding door (see Patent Document 1 listed below).
However, the door closure configured as described above needs to have a space in a width direction thereof for allowing the engageable member to swing, which make it difficult to the door closure compact in the width direction. Even if the engageable pin strikes against the engageable member, the withdrawing of the sliding door under the action of the spring does not start before the engageable member has swung to the engagement position.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-290769